Technical Field of the Invention
The invention relates to temperature control devices. More particularly the invention relates to temperature control devices for retrofitting appliances in order to prevent the temperature from exceeding a predetermined maximum temperature.
Even more particularly, the invention pertains to a high temperature control knob which may be utilized on an existing appliance, such as a stove or oven, without the addition of additional electronic wiring to the appliance.
Prior Art
The prior art includes devices for regulating temperature using sensors which are found on thermostat type devices. The prior art of record shows a number of devices for controlling the temperature of the surface of an oven.
A problem with existing technology is that it is not easily adaptable to the numerous models of appliances in the market place to control the temperature of a substance, such as oil in a container. The invention discloses a high temperature control knob that may be used on any existing appliance.